Jardin d'Hiver
by Jijisub
Summary: Ulquiorra accompagne Grimmjow dans ses nouveaux appartements. N’étant plus un espada, Aïzen lui a ordonné de jeter l’arrancar parmi les autres... Ulquiorra x Grimmjow Yaoi


Couple : Ulquiorra x Grimmjow

Rating : M

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Hum... je préviens que cet OS contrairement aux autres, contient un léger lemon ! Eh... euh... j'ai horreur du couple en question mais c'est surtout pour faire plaisir à Seeliah qui attendait sagement depuis neuf mois que j'en écrive un... le temps d'une gestation en somme ^^

Synopsis :

Ulquiorra accompagne Grimmjow dans ses nouveaux appartements. N'étant plus un espada, Aïzen lui a ordonné de jeter l'arrancar parmi les autres. Toutefois, malgré les demandes insistantes de Grimmjow pour qu'il le laisse seul, Ulquiorra ne semble pas vouloir se détacher de l'ancien sexta…

Bonne lecture ^^

°°0°0°°

Ulquiorra traversa la grande salle blanche aux colonnes immenses en silence, le regard absent, plongé dans ses pensées. Grimmjow le suivait dans un mutisme inhabituel. Quelque part, cela inquiétait Ulquiorra qui préférait largement les grands coups de gueule du Sexta à ce comportement apathique. Enfin… ancien Sexta ! Il venait d'être remplacé par Luppy et Jaggerjack était fou de rage même si pour l'instant il le suivait avec un mélange de résignation et de colère contenue. Malgré le fait que la panthère ait perdu un bras, l'animalité qu'il dégageait malgré tout fascinait le brun. Toutefois et pour son bien propre, il n'en laissa voir aucun signe.

Pour Grimmjow, Luppy n'avait absolument pas sa place dans l'Espada et sincèrement, au fond de lui-même, Ulquiorra était tout à fait de cet avis. Comment Aïzen avait-il pu remplacer le bleuté par ce prétentieux sans envergure ?

- T'es pas obligé de m'accompagner jusqu'au bout…

La voix de Grimmjow avait claqué comme le fouet, sèchement. Ulquiorra ne se retourna même pas et continua, impassible, vers les salles réservées aux simples arrancars. Une main agrippa l'épaule du Cuarta qui daigna enfin tourner son visage distant vers l'autre. La chaleur que ressentait l'espada au point de contact de leur deux corps, se répandit au travers de son être tout entier comme une trainée de poudre et il réprima un frisson. Une flamme s'alluma dans son regard vert, mais Grimmjow était trop énervé pour la voir.

- J't'demande de m'laisser ici ! J'trouverai mon chemin tout seul… J'ai pas besoin d'ta pitié !

- Comme tu voudras…

Ulquiorra enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour masquer leur léger tremblement et se recula d'un pas pour laisser le champ libre à l'ancien Sexta qui lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

- T'es heureux ? J't'ferai plus chier !

Il y avait comme une pointe d'amertume dans le ton de l'espada déchu.

- Tu te trompes Grimmjow…

Ulquiorra avait parlé doucement et il était sincère pour une fois dans ses propos alors qu'il ne l'était jamais quand il répondait à Aïzen… ce qui faisait toute une différence, même si Grimmjow n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de la subtilité.

Tss ! Me prends pas pour un con…

Et il quitta le Cuarta pour regagner les quartiers des arrancars où il aurait certainement à affronter quelques téméraires. Ulquiorra ne se faisait pas beaucoup de mauvais sang pour l'ex-Sexta, qui même s'il avait perdu un bras, n'avait pas perdu sa puissance. Il savait Aïzen attaché à lui et il ne le laisserait sûrement pas beaucoup végéter dans l'antichambre des espadas.

Le regard d'Ulquiorra s'attarda longuement sur sa silhouette. Ses yeux verts détaillèrent avec précision le corps de cet homme qui loin de le laisser indifférent comme le pensait Jaggerjack, allumait un brasier dans son corps et son cœur. Toutefois, c'est assez calmement qu'il regagna ses propres appartements. Sa rétine gardait encore la trace du visage contrarié de Grimmjow...

°°0°0°°

Grimmjow avait dégommé quelques arrancars qui voulaient lui faire goûter à leur position peu enviable d'arrancars de seconde zone. Ils avaient mal jugé la forme physique de l'ancien Sexta... tant pis pour eux ! Puis il s'était réfugié dans sa pièce solitaire, le regard porté sur le lointain. Il maudit Schiffer pour sa façon froide de lui faire comprendre qu'il était devenu un _inférieur_. Il détesta le mot au moment même où son cerveau l'esquissa. Il ferait ravaler sa condescendance à ce glaçon… Oui, il le maudissait et lui ferait payer !

°°0°0°°

Ulquiorra s'inclina devant Aïzen et intérieurement serra les dents. Il détestait se trouver à proximité du Seigneur de Hueco Mundo. Toutefois, il agissait comme à son habitude, avec impassibilité et obséquiosité.

- Je te remercie Ulquiorra… tu peux disposer…

Il traversa la salle quelques secondes plus tard, sous le regard d'Aïzen et d'Ichimaru. Les deux hommes étaient aussi insondables pour lui que lui l'était pour eux, il en était certain. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, une fois sortit, ses pas le ramenèrent vers l'espace réservé aux arrancars et il serra son poing réfugié dans une poche de son hakama. Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant et un soupir exaspéré traversa ses lèvres closes. Pourquoi devait-il toujours revenir ici ? Au fond de lui, il connaissait la réponse mais… est-ce que le Sexta accepterait ses avances ? Certainement pas...

- J'peux savoir c'que tu fou ici Ulquiorra ? Tu t'es perdu sans ton maître ?

Ulquiorra sentit au fond de lui une certaine joie de le rencontrer alors qu'il allait faire demi tour., de pouvoir lui parler, l'approcher… même s'il n'avait pas vraiment d'excuse pour le faire. Le Cuarta observa Grimmjow et ce dernier plissa les yeux lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Je ne me suis pas perdu… comme tu le prétends…

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là alors ?

- J'étais venu te voir…

Depuis quand mon sort t'intéresse ?

Le ricanement qui s'échappa des lèvres de l'ancien espada attisa quelque chose chez Ulquiorra. Quelque chose qui lui manquait depuis le départ de l'ancien Sexta. Sans que le principal intéressé s'en rendre compte, Grimmjow et ses incartades incessantes, son caractère incontrôlable, avaient attiré l'attention du Cuarta. Plus qu'attiré… attisé… Le regard vert s'embrasa soudain et avant que Grimmjow puisse faire le moindre mouvement, Ulquiorra le repoussa contre l'un des murs de cette ancienne salle commune réservée aux espadas.

Les yeux de Grimmjow s'arrondirent de surprise et il voulut se dégager de la pression qu'exerçait Ulquiorra. Mais le Cuarta, derrière sa forme androgyne et frêle, cachait une force redoutable. Lorsque la voix calme et plus basse du brun lui parvint aux oreilles, Grimmjow cessa immédiatement de se débattre et se figea sous le choc.

- Grimmjow… Ton sort est loin de me laisser indifférent..

Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent et le bleuté déglutit péniblement. Le désir dans les yeux verts habituellement si vides, transformait le Cuarta et le rythme cardiaque de Grimmjow accéléra à cette vue. Une des mains d'Ulquiorra glissa sur son torse dans une caresse sensuelle et la voix devenue rauque du brun fit frissonner inconsciemment sa victime.

- Grimmjow… Tu es vraiment loin de te douter de ce que je peux ressentir pour toi… mais saches que l'indifférence n'en fait pas partie.

Ulquiorra resserra son étreinte et le visage des deux hommes étaient très proches. La main du Cuarta lâcha le haut de la veste de Grimmjow qu'il avait agrippé et remonta vers le visage stupéfait de l'arrancar. La douceur du geste étonna le brun lui-même et il retint son souffle. Puis brutalement, prenant conscience que cette caresse livrait un côté de lui réprimé jusqu'à présent, il relâcha l'ancien espada et quitta les lieux, laissant un Grimmjow ébahit, figé contre le mur.

°°0°0°°

Grimmjow retourna dans sa chambre, abasourdi. Était-ce bien du désir dans le regard de ce glaçon d'Ulquiorra ? Le visage ordinairement si impassible du Cuarta avait été modifié l'espace de quelques minutes. Son regard intense, ses mains qui le caressaient et le brûlaient à chaque mouvement... Avec stupéfaction, Grimmjow se rendit compte qu'il aurait désiré que l'échange se prolonge, fasciné par le flot de sensations qui l'avaient gagnées et répondaient à celles d'Ulquiorra.

Jaggerjack se mit à trembler en imaginant ce qui aurait pu suivre si Ulquiorra était resté un peu plus longtemps, s'il lui avait laissé le temps de répondre… Cet intérêt soudain du Cuarta pour lui, avait déclenché en Grimmjow une montagne de sentiments plus contradictoires les uns que les autres. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net ! Il irait retrouver Ulquiorra et le prendrait à son propre jeu si s'en était un... Comment cet iceberg pouvait-il se montrer si passionné ?

°°0°0°°

Ulquiorra s'était retiré dans sa chambre après la longue réunion qu'Aïzen avait imposé à l'Espada au complet. Son regard s'était parfois déplacé discrètement vers l'ancienne place de Grimmjow et dans son estomac, une boule grossissait au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Voir Luppy l'agaçait prodigieusement en temps normal et plus encore depuis qu'il avait accédé à la place de Grimmjow. Pas que l'ancien Sexta soit fort utile à ces entrevues mais Ulquiorra éprouvait un besoin psychologique, voir physique, de rencontrer le bouillonnant arrancar. Il était accro à la drogue Jaggerjack...

- Avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans ses appartements, Luppy était venu le trouver.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'intéresse chez moi Ulquiorra ?

- Ne soit pas familier avec moi, je te prie…

La voix polaire aurait dissuadé quiconque de sensé de lui parler et fait battre en retraite l'importun mais apparemment, pas le nouveau Sexta. « Nouveau Sexta. » Cette pensée agaça Ulquiorra. Le ricanement de Luppy retentit, ce qui n'empêcha pas le Cuarta d'avancer, ses sentiments réels bien dissimulés sous son masque de poupée glacée.

- Pourquoi m'observais-tu durant cette réunion ? Tu pourrais t'expliquer au moins… insista l'autre en le suivant.

Mais, le brun au visage triste n'écoutait plus… trop plongé dans ses propres pensées. Il regrettait l'honnêteté agressive de Grimmjow qu'il préférait à l'hypocrisie de son remplaçant. Lorsque ce dernier osa effleurer sa veste, Ulquiorra se saisit violemment de la main audacieuse et plaqua l'insolent qui perdit sa mine réjouie en grimaçant de douleur, contre le mur, au bout de son bras tendu. Luppy haletait, la main du Vasto Lorde sur sa gorge l'étouffait lentement, aussi sûrement que la brusque montée de reiatsu qui l'enveloppa.

- Pour ton propre bien… je te prierai de m'ignorer à l'avenir…

Le Cuarta relâcha sa pression spirituelle et libéra le Sexta qui toussait et grognait, très pâle :

- J'vois pas pourquoi t'es si chatouilleux… T'm'fixais…

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités…

« Non ça c'est moi... mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de caresser Grimmjow comme ça ? » Ulquiorra fixa froidement le jeune homme qui se redressait en se tenant d'une main contre le mur. Puis, il fit demi-tour pour rentrer dans ses appartements. Une fois le seuil franchit, Ulquiorra s'adossa au battant et jura entre ses dents. Il resta un long moment les yeux fermés en profitant du fait qu'il soit seul.

Soudain, il ressentit une présence et l'espada ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux bleus moqueurs de Grimmjow. L'ancien Sexta posa sa main à côté du visage du brun qui le fixait, en apparence impassible, mais le coeur tambourinant sourdement dans sa poitrine.

- Que fais-tu dans mes appartements ? demanda t-il d'une voix maitrisée.

- J'ch'suis venu te demander une explication.

- Une explication ?

Le coeur d'Ulquiorra se mit à battre plus rapidement encore. La présence toute proche de Grimmjow affolait ses sens même s'il essayait de garder le contrôle de lui-même. Il fallait que ce dernier quitte sa chambre avant qu'il oublie toutes ses résolutions et ne puisse faire autrement que d'abandonner son masque d'indifférence. Il s'accrochait à lui comme certains se cramponnaient à une incantation. Grimmjow ricana :

- N'fais pas semblant ! C'que tu m'as fait c'était pas un accident…

Le Cuarta repoussa d'une main le bras de l'arrancar et lui tourna le dos. Il devait s'échapper de sa proximité hautement toxique pour ses nerfs.

- Il est préférable que tu ne saches pas le fond de mes pensées Grimmjow… Quitte ma chambre m…

Mais Grimmjow le saisit pour le ramener vers lui, face à face. À sa plus grande surprise, ou non en fait, la patience d'Ulquiorra craqua brutalement, ou son trop plein de désirs, et il renversa l'ancien Sexta sur le sol, assit sur son ventre, son visage penché sur celui de l'arrancar stupéfait.

- Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne pas me pousser à bout…

- J'voulais savoir…

- Savoir quoi ? Que je te désire depuis des mois ?

- C'est vrai ?

Grimmjow était stupéfait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le Cuarta si renfermé, si impavide, puisse vouloir avoir une relation quelconque avec qui que ce soit. Pourtant, le visage qui était suspendu au-dessus du sien était tout sauf indifférent. Ses yeux verts allumés sous le feu de la passion, presque fluorescents, sa bouche entrouverte qui semblait n'attendre que la sienne et sa main qui parcourait son visage avec la même douceur que précédement, comme un aveugle testait un nouvel environnement... Il était soufflé, hypnotisé par la transformation qui s'était effectuée sous ses yeux.

- Grimmjow…

La voix du Cuarta avait baissé d'un ton et le visage du brun se trouvait à peine à quelques millimètre du sien. Ulquiorra observait l'ancien Sexta qui semblait indécis et n'y tenant plus, il effleura tout d'abord les lèvres de sa victime figée, puis abandonnant définitivement la réserve qui jusque là le caractérisait aux yeux de tous, Ulquiorra embrassa Grimmjow alors que ses mains parcouraient les muscles durs de l'arrancar.

Lorsque Ulquiorra cassa le baiser, les yeux de Grimmjow était aussi brûlants que les siens et sans attendre l'espada repris les lèvres qu'il venait à peine de quitter, ses doigts jouant avec la pointe des tétons de l'ancien Sexta. Ce dernier gronda de satisfaction et se laissa faire lorsque la bouche du brun descendit le long de sa mâchoire.

L'espada frissonnait en explorant le corps qu'il avait si souvent imaginé en rêve et qui se tenait actuellement sous ses doigts. Son sang circulait plus vite, plus intensément au fur et à mesure des découvertes qu'il faisait sur l'arrancar soumis à ses caresses. Lorsque ses doigts défirent l'obi, desserrant l'hakama, Grimmjow voulut reprendre le dessus mais la pression qu'exerça le Cuarta sur l'arrancar surpris ce dernier. Il voulut protester mais la voix d'Ulquiorra l'arrêta.

- Grimmjow… toi, tu réagis à l'instinct… Tu viens juste de te rendre compte que j'existe. Tandis que moi, j'ai patienté des mois pour en arriver là… Ne m'enlève pas mon plaisir…

La voix calme de l'espada alors qu'une véritable tempête se lisait dans son regard, étonna une nouvelle fois l'arrancar qui protesta tout de même :

- Qui t'dit que j'voudrais allez plus loin ?

Ulquiorra eut un haussement de sourcil et un léger sourire. Une de ses mains descendit sous les plis des vêtements et caressa la verge dressée de Grimmjow.

- Mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle ne semble pas dégoûté que je m'en occupe…

Grimmjow serra les dents et trembla sous les doigts experts d'Ulquiorra qui observait, amusé, l'arrancar fermant les yeux sous le plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

- Tu es un bon garçon Grimmjow…

L'ancien Sexta voulut encore protester mais quand la langue du Cuarta vint lécher son sexe, ses doigts s'enfonçèrent dans la partie non couverte de son masque de hollow. Sans qu'il puisse se retenir, Grimmjow laissa échapper un soupir. L'espada qui lui prodiguait les soins les plus intimes était fichtrement attentif à ses réactions. Le cœur de Grimmjow battait à tout rompre. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé avoir ce genre de relation aussi intime avec le Cuarta mais maintenant...

Lorsque les doigts de ce dernier caressèrent sa prostate tout en continuant à sucer sa verge, il crut devenir fou. Et dans un râle, il jouit dans la bouche d'Ulquiorra quelques minutes plus tard. Le brun lécha son sexe, ne perdant pas des yeux le regard de Grimmjow où les pupilles s'étaient agrandies sous l'émotion. Ce dernier se demandait où ce glaçon d'espada avait appris à être aussi expert en caresse érotique ?

Ulquiorra se redressa lentement et observa entre ses yeux mi-clos la panthère sous l'emprise de la passion et un sourire satisfait s'esquissa sur ses lèvres si figées habituellement. L'espada abandonna rapidement ses vêtements et l'arrancar l'aida tout en caressant les parties intimes du Cuarta qui gémit sous la caresse.

Les mains d'Ulquiorra caressèrent le grand corps de sa conquête avec des gestes presque tendres. Il glissa sur le corps de Grimmjow qui l'observait, à nouveau allongé sur le sol, attendant le retour du Cuarta. Toutefois, comme s'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, l'ancien Sexta se redressa et attrapa la bouche d'Ulquiorra où s'attardait encore son propre goût. Le brun entoura la taille de l'arrancar de ses jambes et fit glisser ses mains entre eux, caressant leur deux sexes ensemble alors que la tension montait à nouveau.

Aucun des deux ne parlaient, ils se regardaient juste intensément. Les deux hommes émirent un râle synchrone sous l'effet de leur passion commune. Grimmjow embrassa passionnément son partenaire qui apprécia l'initiative et rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque l'arrancar descendit ensuite vers son cou. Jamais Ulquiorra ne s'était sentit aussi satisfait. Loin de le rejeter, Grimmjow l'acceptait, le désirait et répondait avec la même fougue à ses caresses. Il en tremblerait presque de joie. Il voulait tout de lui, son corps, son âme… Même s'il savait son amant difficile à attraper, il s'en fichait, il recevait plus qu'il ne pensait jamais en recevoir un jour.

Grimmjow l'avait fait basculer et leurs visages se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, la même tension se lisait sur chacun de leurs traits. La main de l'ancien Sexta parcourait à présent le corps de son partenaire qui frissonnait à chacun de ses attouchements. Les mains d'Ulquiorra se perdaient dans les mèches bleues de Grimmjow qui ronronna presque sous les doigts fins qui tiraient sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sur ses mèches, sous le plaisir évident qu'il prenait.

L'arrancar était excité par l'abandon du Cuarta qui avait oublié d'être froid et distant. Les yeux verts s'étaient assombris sous la passion, leur vert devenu liquide tout en ayant un éclat chaleureux qui n'était adressé qu'à lui. Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit Grimmjow glisser lentement le long de son sexe. L'homme rejeta la tête en arrière. Grimmjow eut un sourire carnassier et maugréa :

- Putain de Cuarta… T'es trop bon et en plus tu m'as attendu tellement longtemps…

- Tu as pitié ?

La voix était un peu sèche. Le regard vert avait perdu un peu de son éclat et la contrariété assombrie les traits réguliers de l'espada.

- Pitié ? Grimmjow ricana… L'jour où j'aurai pitié fait moi signe… Mais t'aimes pas ?

Ulquiorra gémit au même moment sous l'emprise des gestes de Grimmjow. Les va-et-vient qu'il imprimait sur son sexe le faisait haleter. Il apprécia chaque mouvement et ne fut pas capable de lui répondre mais Grimmjow semblait lui-même sous l'emprise de ses sens. Puis Ulquiorra repris le dessus, plongeant dans le corps offert. Et le plaisir grimpa inexorablement, brûlant tout sur son passage, jusqu'à éclater comme une super nova... Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, chacun regardant un bout de plafond, Grimmjow murmura :

- Tu peux recommencer quand tu veux à m'coincer où tu veux… mais va jusqu'au bout la prochaine fois ! J'compte pas revenir dans ta chambre à chaque fois…

- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma position…

- Ouaih… ta position de lèche-cul !

Ulquiorra ne répondit pas. Il se redressa et attrapa ses vêtements pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Il entrait sous la douche quand il sentit la présence de Grimmjow derrière lui qui le retourna :

- J'ch'suis juste un coup Ulqui ?

- Qui t'as fais croire cela ? Tu vas prochainement récupérer ta place et il sera plus facile pour nous de…

Un silence s'établit et Grimmjow fronça les sourcils alors que le Cuarta allumait l'eau. L'arrancar tourna presque violemment l'espada et le plaqua contre le mur, le visage dangereusement proche du sien.

- Que veux-tu dire par « récupérer ma place » ?

- Tu verras cela tout à l'heure…

La lueur sombre dans le regard vert inquiéta Grimmjow qui demanda :

- J'peux savoir c'qui va pas ?

- Je me demandais juste… Y' a t'il un _nous_ ?

- Connard ! Tu crois que si j'couche avec toi c'est pour m'envoyer en l'air après avec quelqu'un d'autre ? J'ai aimé notre petite partie de jambes en l'air… alors compte sur moi pour te harceler…

Un sourire effleura les lèvres du Cuarta qui fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de Grimmjow. Après un bref regard, leurs bouches s'unirent une nouvelle fois et Grimmjow comptait bien inverser les rôles cette fois-là !

°°0°0°°

Stupéfait, Grimmjow regardait son bras redevenu indemne. Il observa ensuite l'humaine puis ses yeux cruels se posèrent sur Luppy qui hurlait, inquiet, à côté de lui. Ce fut avec un évident plaisir que Grimmjow élimina celui qui avait tenu sa place. Le Sexta quitta enfin la pièce où se tenait Aïzen et l'humaine et rencontra au passage Ulquiorra qui l'observait, impassible.

- T'avais raison…

Un sourire carnassier retroussa ses lèvres et une lueur passa dans le regard bleu.

- Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? demanda le brun.

- J'ai des comptes à régler !

- Bien…

Ulquiorra sentait la déception le gagner et quitta les lieux, les mains dans les poches pour mieux dissimuler leurs crispations. Il ne pouvait plus s'accrocher qu'à son masque et à la nervosité de ses doigts. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa place, il ne comptait plus à ses yeux, c'était prévisible malgré ce qui s'était passé entre eux mais ça faisait tout de même très mal. A peine avait-il tourné le coin du couloir que deux bras vinrent l'entourer et une voix chaude et moqueuse, souffla :

- Au fait… Ulqui… on en était où tout à l'heure avant d'être interrompus ?

Le Cuarta haussa un sourcil et se retourna, incrédule.

- Tu comptes continuer notre relation ?

- J'y compte bien ouais ! T'es chaud sous ton air distant et j'ai pas envie d'attraper froid...

Grimmjow avait attrapé l'espada et l'avait repoussé contre la paroi. Leurs visages se touchaient, un bref sourire éclaira les traits de l'homme plaqué contre le mur.

- Quand comptes-tu remédier à notre interruption ?

- Pourquoi pas... maintenant ! Qu'est-ce t'en dit ?

Le sourire d'Ulquiorra le fit trembler d'anticipation. La chambre du Sexta se trouvant non loin, ils coururent s'y enfermer.

* * *

à bientôt !


End file.
